Lo que ví antes de morír
by Hally.k
Summary: Miró con sus últimos latidos unos ojos aguamarina que la observaban fijamente desde la distancia, afligidos, llenos de culpa y confusión.  Vale, estoy de nuevo! con mi segundo fic xD Denle una oportinudad. Y no es como lo muestra el summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer:**_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo los tome prestados para escribir este fic que tampoco tiene fines de lucro xD

_**Pareja:**_ Gaara-x-Hinata

_**Capitulo 1**_

Así es como ella terminaba.

Con una katana enterrada en el abdomen, y con varios órganos internos destrozados.

Escuchaba llantos y gritos a su alrededor, y la voz de su padre, también podía distinguir la de Hanabi nee-chan, y Neji nii-san, así como también la de algunos miembros del consejo, pero a ella que le importaban esos viejos. Al menos una vez en su vida, quería estar en paz, aunque esta sea su muerte, quería olvidar todo lo que le había hecho daño, y todo lo que no. Cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa de paz.

-No te rindas Hinata-chan, dattebayo- Ese, definitivamente, era el rubio hiperactivo del que estaba enamorada. O a quien admiraba, qué más daba ya, si al menos él hubiese creído en ella, si al menos hubiese considerado sus sentimientos. Al menos así, tendría algo certero y bueno en su vida. Pero no. Porque Naruto solo tenía ojos para Sakura. Y los odiaba por eso, por más egoísta que sonara.

Odiaba a SAURA por arrebatarle el amor que nunca tuvo.

Odiaba a NARUTO por no corresponderle ese amor.

Odiaba a SU PADRE por hacerla tan infeliz y débil.

Odiaba a tanta gente… Y lo aceptaba, aceptaba ese odio, y consideraba el llanto que ahora largaba como algo que purificaría su alma antes de su muerte.

Ese hecho la hacía tan feliz, a pesar de todo el odio y egoísmo que comenzaba a sentir, era feliz, no por lo que había sido su vida, sino porque era el fin de todas sus desgracias, y eso la hacía feliz, porque era un punto final y el comienzo de otro siglo en su línea de tiempo.

Miró con sus últimos latidos unos ojos aguamarina que la observaban fijamente desde la distancia, afligidos, llenos de culpa y confusión.

Era el Kazekage.

Al menos moriría feliz y honrada, protegiendo a alguien, siendo ÚTIL por primera vez en su vida.

-Hinata, tranquila, se fuerte, soporta, Tsunade obaa-chan está por llegar, ella te salvará- Volvió a sollozar el rubio a su lado, que sostenía su mano fuertemente, como si así la chica fuera a quedarse con él.

-Na-ruto…- Trató de hablar, no estaba tartamudeando, sólo se le dificultaba hablar por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. El poseedor del kyuubi había notado que el "-kun" en su nombre ya no estaba.

-No te esfuerces Hinata-chan- La frenó.

-Deja-me m-mor-i-r en… Paz, sumi…-

No pudo seguir la frase, que fue ahogada por sangre saliendo de su boca.

Todo se volvió escuro y lo único que volvió a ver antes de su muerte fue el color aguamarina y los cabellos rojos de el Kazekage de Suna.

Y perdió el conocimiento, justo cuando escucho la voz estridente de la Hokage, tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer:**_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo los tome prestados para escribir este fic que tampoco tiene fines de lucro xD

_**Pareja:**_ Gaara-x-Hinata

_**Capitulo 1**_

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza inmenso. Casi inaguantable, en una habitación blanca.

"He muerto. ¿Dónde estoy?"

Pensó. Un dolor punzante se instalo en su abdomen cuando quiso erguirse, y sintió un peso extra en su regazo. Una cabellera castaña y larga estaba sobre ella, y dormía plácidamente.

"Neji nii-san. ¿Acaso tu también has muerto?"

El pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran.

-Neji nii-san- Lo llamó, moviéndolo suavemente. –Neji nii-san- Repitió, el joven comenzó a moverse y a abrir los ojos.

-¿Hinata-sama?-

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?- Preguntó, acentuando la palabra "tú".

-Me alegra que ya esté bien, estábamos muy preocupados-

-¿Estábamos?-

-Casi muere, si no fuera por Tsunade-sa…-

-¿Casi? ¿No… Morí?-

-Claro que no-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No era justo. Lo único que deseaba era morir en paz, descansar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? ¿Acaso tan inútil era como para ni siquiera poder morir?

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Era totalmente injusto, ¿por qué no podía tener una sola alegría en toda su vida? Comenzaba a odiar al destino, y a la vida. Estaba agradecida por lo poco bueno que le había dado, como Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y Neji nii-san –a pesar de todo el odio que alguna vez le había jurado- pero la vida, comenzaba a quitarle el doble de lo que le había regalado. Había tenido una madre, porque no había nacido de un repollo, pero eso era todo, a su madre nunca la conoció, porque murió. Entonces, ¿qué función cumplía esta? ¿La de un simple contenedor que da vida?

¿Y cuál era su propio sentido de vida?

Se sintió vacía, y egoísta por los pensamientos que había tenido antes de "morir", no era totalmente ella, fue como si algo la hubiese poseído.

-¿Qué me paso?-

-Protegió al Kazekage de Suna de un tío que llego de repente, estábamos en los exámenes gennin. El Uchiha lo llamo "Suigetsu" está en el libro bingo, formaba parte del equipo Taka, junto con Sasuke Uchiha, una chica pelirroja y otro hombre enorme grande. Todos ellos llegaron durante un encuentro, querían a Sasuke, pero escaparon, sin el-

-¿Qué me hizo?-

-Le atravesó con la espada, fue horrible, todos estaban muy asustados. ¿Realmente no recuerda nada, Hinata-sama?- La chica negó con la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

-Recuerdo que me dolía el abdomen, y la cabeza, y luego llego Tsunade y nada más, pensé que estaba muerta, me asuste cuando te vi aquí- Su primo no le respondió. -¿Es grave lo que tengo?-

-No, Tsunade dijo que dentro de poco sanará, y el Kazekage y sus hermanos… Se quedarán aquí hasta que lo haga-

-¿Por qué lo harían?-

-Gaara quiere agradecerle, al igual que sus hermanos-

-No es necesario, solo estoy quitándoles su tiempo-

-¿Quiere que se lo diga?-

-Muchas gracias- Respondió en manera de afirmación. Acto seguido, el chico desapareció por la puerta, y unos minutos después entro Shizune.

-Ohayo, Hinata-san- Saludó la morena con una gran sonrisa. –Vengo a revisarte-

-Mmh- Solo murmuró la shinobi con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del cuarto. Sintió las manos frías de la ninja médico que revisaba sus heridas.

Nunca había considerado al Kazekage como alguien amable, es más, le temía, aunque que él quisiera agradecerle no era un acto de amabilidad, sino que sólo era la manera en que todo el mundo debería actuar.

Pero no necesitaba sus agradecimientos o disculpas.

No le interesaban, no le servían de nada. Pero agradecía el gesto.

-Muy bien, cuando quiera puede irse del hospital, ya te has recuperado casi por completo. Puede que sientas dolor en el abdomen, porque es donde la espada se te clavó, pero es solo eso, la herida esta cicatrizando, igualmente, te vendría bien un poco más de reposo-

-¿Cuánto dormí?-

-Casi dos semanas- Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron hasta que parecían querer salir de su rostro. ¿Y el Kazekage había esperado dos semanas hasta que ella se recuperara?

Se sentía alagada, tenía que aceptarlo.


End file.
